The Ties that Bind Can Strangle
by love-soaked-blood
Summary: Sometimes the strings that hold us to family can fray and break. Others grow stronger with every moment we live through. Can end of the world make us forget the reasons we let go of the hands that lead us through our lives?
1. Chapter 1

I was lost, lost in the sound of my feet on the empty pavement and the breeze dancing across the leaves. The road I was traveling was sided with dense woods, where I never stepped into until night-time, then I walked a hundred paces or so in and hid up in the trees. I found it safer to be strapped to a limb way out of reach of the walkers or the humans going past. Spring was upon us here in Georgia and I zipped up my black hooded jacket. Shifting the gear on my back I kept treading ahead, with no real idea where I was headed.

I had been like this since the beginning. Wandering, searching, and hoping that one day I would find my brother and his family. We hadn't spoken in months before the virus broke out due to a fight we had over how I couldn't stand his wife. She just always got under my skin and I happened to call her a dumb bitch in front of Rick and well, that was that. I've been searching ever since I found their home empty.

As I contemplated the chances of me actually surviving this plague I was brought back to reality by a sound that I hadn't heard in a while…a car. Spinning around I stared, mouth open as a black car came racing towards me. I quickly ran to the side of the road, tossing my pack on the ground and threading my compound bow, just in case. This wouldn't be it, the end. I've been through too much since this whole planet went to shit and I wouldn't be taken down by people in a fucking black…is that a Camaro?!

The car in questioned slowed down a bit past me and came to a full stop. Forcing my fear down, I knelt on one knee, aiming at the door, and waiting. The passenger side opened and a dark-skinned woman with dreads came out, brandishing a katana. A freaking sword, are you serious? The driver, a grungy, white guy with a crossbow took a few steps, reaching the trunk of the car. I remained where I was, watching the two with my steady blue eyes.

I waited, wondering what their move would be. I honestly didn't want to kill someone for no reason, but I guess in the end it's me or them, right? That's what I've told myself this whole time, I might start to believe it soon. Hopefully it will put a belt on all the guilt I'm burdened with. The dirty looking biker guy dropped his bow first, resting it on the car. The woman took his cue and sheathed her katana. Exhaling slowly I removed the bolt and rested my bow next to me.

"Where you headed?" The man asked, his voice gruff with a local twang.

"Nowhere." I spoke, still kneeling. If I try I might be able to grab my stuff and run into the woods before they caught me, but with my track record it wouldn't work out for any of us. I maybe could hit the man with the knife in my boot but the woman would be on me quickly, I could tell. If they wanted to hurt me, this pair I wouldn't be able to get away from, no way could I beat them in a fight. In that moment I gave up. I stood dropping my shit to the ground and both stared, watching me with narrow eyes.

"You gonna kill me or what?" I sighed, rubbing my forehead, spreading the dirt on my hands to my skin and into my dark bangs.

"Why would we do that?" The woman asked, stepping cautiously forward, her head tilting to the side, studying me.

"Everyone else I've met has tried." Shrugging I opened my arms up to my side. "Whether it be the dead or the living for some reason they all try to kill me, so if you're gonna do it then do it. I'm too tired to try to stop you." I felt my reasoning was sound, it felt right to me. "I've been through too much." The last part was to myself but I think they heard me. The man moved a bit closer.

"You alone?" He asked, glancing into the woods. No, I'm hiding my Merry Men in the tree tops, or my secret elves are going to attack at my command.

"Yes." Nodding, I felt my dark hair shifting in my hood. The woman kept herself by the car, standing protectively.

"For how long?" God, he was full of questions wasn't he? Why did he care? I'm just a strange woman on the side of the road.

"All of it, besides a few weeks with random groups. Two weeks with one, three with another. They both ended the same." My stomach clenched as I thought of the reasons I left, disgust creeping up my throat and I felt the urge to vomit or shower.

"Whatcha mean?" The sword woman asked. Seriously, lady? A lone woman…in a group of strangers. It isn't that hard to figure out.

"It ended with men thinking they can take what isn't theirs and me realizing that alone is sometimes better." The pair just stared as I scratched at my skin, almost feeling the touch of those cretins upon me once more. Memories bubbled up inside of me and I forced them down, refusing to fall into those dark thoughts again. Faintly I heard the one's laugh and I shook my head, my nails digging into my forearms bringing me back. Glancing up at the two through my long bangs I saw them share glances and then nod to each other.

"We have a place. It's safe. You can come with us, if you want." The woman spoke, her hands on her hips. Yippy another strange place, with more strangers…perfect. Although if Warrior Princess was there and still standing then maybe it wasn't so bad.

"No place is safe." I chuckled, dark thoughts twirling in my mind. They all fall apart somehow. Either the walkers or the personal greed of man in this broken world around us. I've never felt safe in this new world, I doubt I would ever again.

"Well this is." The man snapped. Wow, that's a good selling pitch. Raising an eyebrow I crossed my arms feeling this urge to smack the guy.

"That's what they all say. We're safe, you can come with us, you'll be safe, and then bam a whole bunch of shit hits the proverbial fan and I'm on the road again, still alone." Muttering the last part I tightened my arms across me.

"You searching for someone?" The man asked and I looked back up at him, giving a quick nod.

"Since the beginning. Haven't found them yet." Not that I haven't been trying. Months…months searching in a pretty little circle. All I've found is some destroyed farm houses and barns and a whole lot of trouble.

"Them?" The dirty cross-bow guy brushed his hair out of his eyes. I guess I wasn't the only one who needed a haircut. There wasn't exactly a Great Clips anymore.

"Yeah, my brother, his wife and kid. They're the only family I got so I've been searching for them." I repressed all emotions that came with thinking of my brother and his family. No way was I letting these people know that I was dying slowly inside. That all I wanted was to hug my brother again and see how big my nephew had gotten. Hell I'd even hug the bitch, that's how much I miss them.

"What's their names?" Crossbow Man asked looking at me curiously, a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"Uh, Rick. His wife's Lori and their kid's Carl. Rick was a sheriff a few towns away from Atlanta so I was hoping they stuck to the area." The two shared a look and I tensed. "What? Have you seen them?" Excitement filtered into my voice, and I think they could see it barely shine in my dulled eyes.

"Yeah, we know them. What's your name?" The man moved a bit closer, only a few feet way now, but we still kept a healthy distance from each other.

"Kate." Responding I moved to go pick up my gear, a new sense of life in me. "Can you take me to them?" I slid it on my back, then the quiver my bow resting in my hand.

"Need you to answer three questions first." The rough man asked, his eyes watching me still.

"Okay." Nodding quickly I glanced between the pair.

"How many walkers have you killed?" Wanting to laugh at the man's questions I resisted and shrugged.

"Never kept count. Several dozens, at least." I waited, wondering what else they wanted to know.

"How many people have you killed?" That caused me to freeze, my eyes hitting the ground and the urge to puke coming around again.

"Two." I spat, revulsion twisting my face and I shoved down the pain and anguish the memories caused me.

"Why?" Grinding my teeth I closed my eyes, the images flashing around in my mind and I gripped my bow tightly in my grasp, my other hand tugging on my long, dark brown pony tail. The feel of their hands and their laughter haunted me.

"I wouldn't let them hurt another woman like…" Taking a deep breath I shook my head, once more shoving those feelings down and away. "This world maybe fucked up, but there are some men who think it means that they can claim what they want and nothing will stop them. So I stopped them. I don't regret it. I made sure that they could never hurt anyone else." Once more they shared a look before nodding.

"Name's Daryl." The man spoke, ah so they do have names.

"Michonne." The dreaded woman nodded. Nodding I headed over to the car, hoping that getting their names means that I was going with them. They didn't resist as I climbed into the back seat, tossing my gear to the side, making sure I didn't knock over the items they had back there. Looks like they went on a supply run.

When Daryl looked back at me in the mirror I was staring out the side window, my face blank, but inside my heart was pounding and I was overwhelmed with excitement. My brother, I was getting my brother back.


	2. Chapter 2

All that excitement I felt turned into straight dread. What if he didn't want me there? What if he was still mad at me and hates me? What if Carl hates me for insulting his mom? Oh crap, was I going to have to apologize to Lori? I mean I will, but I still think she's a bitch. Maybe this has made her not so much as a bitch. Shaking my head I nibbled on my bottom lip. Stop thinking about that. You are getting to see your brother.

Rick and I weren't always close, due to our age difference, I mean I was barely in my mid-twenties and here he is married with a kid. I was kind of an accident, when our parents were older. They fooled around on their anniversary and ended up with another kid when their son was nearly out the door. I meant that really makes it hard to be 18 and have to deal with a newborn sister. I didn't resent him growing up, I mean honestly I was raised mostly as an only child.

It was an oddity in life and I tried to make the best of it. I always came over for birthdays, holidays and all things like that. I made sure to try to be there every chance I got. As we approached the prison gates I as nervous as a sinner in church. Scraping my nails across my jeans I saw Michonne flick her gaze at me, seeing my nervousness.

"Figured you'd be bouncing in your seat like a little kid." Daryl spoke, apparently he could read my nervousness as well. "Ain't you excited to see your kin?"

"I don't know what I'm feeling." My voice was a monotone that I couldn't control. I should have just stayed I the woods. The gates were pulled open by an Asian man and a dark-haired woman. The car came to a stop and I took a deep breath.  
>Michonne stepped out and nodded in my direction.<p>

"We brought home another stray." The Asian man chuckled, and the woman wrapped her arm around him. Ah a couple. Love in Hell. Very cute.

"Come on then. They ain't going to hurt you." Daryl called back to me as he got out.

"That's what they all say." I muttered before gathering all my courage. Grabbing my gear I opened the door and stood up. I gazed over the grasslands that had been turned into farmland and a stable for horses…they had pigs too. Very cool.

"Hi, I'm Maggie." The brunette with the Asian man smiled lightly.

"Kate." I nodded.

"Glenn." The man nodded and I smiled back.

"I don't remember asking for a tall brunette, Daryl." Another woman came over an easy smile on her lips. Her hair was cut short and it was a salt and pepper color making her seem older than I thought she was. "I'm Carol, welcome."

"Kate." I waved, my hand tightening on my gear. They all could read the nervousness in my body and Carol softened even more.

"How about you come with me and we'll find you a place to sleep?" Nodding I started to follow the lady when I heard a shout behind me.

"AUNT KATE!" Spinning around I dropped all my gear as Carl came running up to me. All around us people stopped watching the scene. A large smile lit my face was I reached for the boy. Hugging him tightly to me I resisted the tears that I felt welling up in my eyes. I crouched down so I was closer to his height. My hands holding his face.

"Look at you. Sprouting up like a weed in a garden. Pretty soon you'll be as tall as your dad." I took in his longish brown hair, the hat on his head and every inch making sure I remembered how he looked. After all this time I had started to forget little things.

"I'd rather be as tall as you." He joked. I had his dad beat just by an inch or two, but I winked at the boy before pulling him back in for a hug.

"I missed you so much, Squirt." I instantly started tickling his sides causing him to twitch and let out a peal of laughter.

Laughing along with him I stopped and fixed his hat. Standing up I looked up and realized that Rick was a few feet away watching us. I couldn't read the look on his face, but I felt like my heart broke and then came back together in just a few seconds. Carl turned around, still smiling.

"Dad, its Aunt Kate!" Carl grinned at his dad but Rick was just blank. I shifted nervously, thinking that he still was mad at me. "You're staying in Block C with us right?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"No idea, kid. I just got here. Why don't you take my things and go find me a spot?" I glanced from Carl to Rick to everyone else who were slowly going back to their business. Rick finally showed some emotion. His hands fell to belt and he shifted back on his feet like he realized that I was real.

"Kate?" He asked, his voice breaking.

"Hey there, big brother." I waved, taking a few steps towards him. Pausing a bit away from him I waited, I didn't want to try to do anything if he was still angry with me. He crossed the rest of the way wrapping me up in a tight hug. I heard him sob slightly into my shoulder and I buried my face into his jacket, trying to hold back my tears some more. We stayed like that for a good bit, and honestly now that I had found my brother I never wanted to let him go.

Leaning back Rick held my shoulders, staring at me checking me over like I had done with Carl. I took in his greying hair and scruffy beard. He looked worn and haggard, I knew that I looked the same. I wasn't the fresh-faced kid that he last saw.

"You look like shit." I grinned, messing with his curly hair.

"So do you." He chuckled. Silence fell between us for a moment. My brother, he was really here.

"God I missed you." I cried, all the tears I've been repressing, all the emotions boiling to the surface. Pulling him back into I hug I cried, full on cried into his shoulder. Rick held me close, rubbing my back, letting me cry it out. Looking up I realized that Carl was standing with the others watching the whole thing. Once he saw me look up he raced over hugging me and his dad.

I grinned through my tears, holding him close to me. Finally letting my men go I wiped away the dampness on my face.

"Well, that's enough of the water works for the moment." I joked sniffling. Rick and Carl were doing the same thing.

"I'm glad you're here." Rick said and I grinned fully.

"Me too." Turning to Carl I grinned. "You have three seconds…" the boy understood and took off running into the grassy area. "Three!" Yelling I sprinted out after him, chasing him down. I got him before he even reached the animals. Wrapping my arms around his middle I tossed myself on my back so he landed on top of me.

"How have you been, Carl?" I asked, leaning my head back against the grass. He sat up fixing his hat, looking around the prison.

"I'm okay." The boy shrugged, but I could see that he wasn't okay. After a bit of coaxing I got him to tell me everything, everyone he lost. Hugging him once more I sighed and stood. Pulling the boy to his feet I nudged him with my elbow.

"Can I meet her? Judith?" I wondered, hopeful. If I had a new little niece I really wanted to see her. The boy nodded and led me back up to the main set of the prison. I walked behind him, trying to remember the way to get certain places. I nodded at some of the people as I passed, them taking the time to see the new person, the new oddity to the show. Carl led me inside and into the block. I felt the stares as he walked over to a white-haired man with only one leg. With him was a young blond girl, holding a baby.

"Hershel." Carl nodded and I took deep breath. More people, I can do this.

"Who do you got with ya, Carl?" The older man questioned and I smiled, hoping I didn't look to crazy.

"This is my Aunt Kate." The man reached out and I shook his hand.

"Welcome to the family. This is my daughter Beth. My other daughter is Maggie, she's around somewhere." Smiling at the blond I looked over the little girl in her arms.

"I met Maggie, for a moment. Is this Judith?" My gaze flickered to Hershel and he nodded. "May I hold her?" The man studied me for a moment, before nodding. The girl, Beth, stood up and handed me the baby with a smile. Taking the child I held her securely, a smile tilting my lips.

"Well, hello Judith. My name is Kate and I'm your Aunt. When you get older I'm going to tell you all these embarrassing stories about your dad. Every last one of them." Talking quietly to the baby, I sat down on the nearest step. The child barely opened her eyes as I whispered to her, but at the moment I that was happy. The first time in a long time.


End file.
